Star Wars and Dessert
by Namine778
Summary: Roy and Edward have moved in with one another and it seems they're trying to figure out what to have for dinner. RoyEd. For an AS Secret Santa, Merry Christmas Edward!


**Author's Note:** Secret Santa for Alchemist Sanctuary! Hope Edward loves this!

* * *

><p>"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE-"<p>

"Calm down Fullmetal," a taller male with black hair said to the younger blonde who was screaming. It had been a few weeks since they had moved in with one another and even if their relationship got farther, Edward was still the same. The wind blew down the street and that familiar warm summer wind filled Roy with a sense of comfort even thought Edward was screaming. He couldn't take light joking well no matter what. All Roy was saying that if Edward was a bit taller than he wouldn't have had an issue with intimidating those who are under him in rank at the office. Sometimes it was irritating, but most times it was adorable to watch Edward fly off the handle like that. The way his nose would wrinkle in irritation or the fact that he'd become so energized. It had astounded Roy to know after all these years he could still produce the same child-like response to short comments.

"Why should I calm down!"

"People are staring, that's why," Roy told him calmly and walked into the house leaving the blonde alchemist on the front lawn. A big blush appeared on his cheeks and he hurried after the colonel politely waving to nosy neighbors staring at the odd couple from their own lawns. Moving into Roy's place was a big step for him. The young Elric wasn't used to sharing a home with anyone besides his younger brother, Alphonse. A sigh escaped his lips as he planted himself on the couch next to Roy and looked down.

"So…now what?"

"Well," Roy began and put an arm around Edward, "what would you like for dinner?"

"Oh um...well I'm not sure—"

"We could order some food," Roy smiled and walked over to a phone. Edward nodded and picked up the remote control. He turned the television onto to one of the more adult stations with crime and mystery dramas, but to his delight they were showing the movie _Star__ Wars __Episode __VI:__Return__ of__ the __Jedi_. Roy chuckled and shook his head. He knew that Edward was lost in his own little world once that movie came on. He picked up the phone and ordered them some pizza. Sadly, it was going to take a while.

"Oh cool! Luke is fighting Vader! Come watch!" Edward cried out to his lover. Roy chuckled once more and sat next to him again putting an arm around him. Roy never understood Edward's fascination with these movies, but as long as he was happy then Roy didn't mind one bit. During a commercial Edward looked at Roy and grinned.

"Having fun?" Roy asked with an amused smirk.

"Yes! Anyway, about dinner—"

"I took care of it. I ordered us a pizza okay?"

"Oh okay! So we gonna have dessert too?"

"Well sure," Roy smirked at the question and pushed Edward down onto the couch. Ed blinked in surprise and stared up at the raven-haired colonel. "I'll give you dessert Elric."

"R-Roy! What are you—" Edward couldn't finish because a loud moan escaped his lips. Roy slipped his hands under Edward's shirt and began to play with his nipples. His lips were sucking on the large vein of his neck just adding even more pleasure.

"You love it when I tease you, don't you Edward?" Roy smirked and removed Edward's t-shirt and began working on the belt buckle of his jeans. He never gave Edward a chance to reply because he began to tease and pleasure his body. Roy unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. The flame alchemist propped himself up a bit and looked down at his handy work with a smirk. Getting the young Elric all flustered like this was so easy and fun.

Roy unbuttoned his pants and pulled his own erection out. Edward stared at him with a look of irritation. The movie just came back from commercial and he really wanted to watch it, but he also wanted relief. The colonel could see the different emotions flashing through Edward's mind as his expressions changed. It was obvious to tell what the boy was trying to accomplish. How to watch a movie and have sex at the same time, what a conundrum he was in. The edges of Roy's lips turned upwards in an amused smile. Edward didn't take that look nicely. He aimed a punch at the colonel, but the older male was able to dodge and grab the offending limb. He gripped Edward's other arm and pinned them. Slowly, he pushed inside Edward with a loud groan.

The blonde beneath him cried out in pleasure. It was one of the best feelings in the world to be able to be filled up by his lover. Edward arched his back and cried out for more. Roy kissed Edward's lips and gripped his member. He began to stroke as he thrust inside the blonde. The alchemist under him couldn't help, but arch his back and moan until completion.

"Come for me Edward," Roy panted out and with one final thrust and stroke that was it. Edward cried out loudly at his released and his muscles tightened around Roy's member. The colonel groaned out and released inside his lover. He pulled out, gripped a tissue from the table near them and cleaned himself off. He fixed himself and got off of the couch leaving his pint-sized boyfriend on the couch in an afterglow of ecstasy.

"Y…You…bastard…" Edward panted out as he was coming down from his high. Roy couldn't help, but smirk at that. He loved the weak attempts Edward would have when cursing him after sex. It just made the younger male cuter. Roy made his way into the kitchen to set the table up for dinner. The doorbell rang and he walked past the living room to answer the door.

"Hello, $23.44 please," said the delivery boy. Roy nodded and paid giving the pizza boy a tip. He then closed the door and went into the kitchen. Edward walked inside sporting a slight limp in his step. Roy grinned in triumph. The blonde slowly sat down next to Roy and began to eat the pizza and other sides he had ordered.

"What's wrong Fullmetal? Didn't like dessert before dinner?"

"I would have liked to have a heads-up on what dessert I was going to get before I got it you know?" He glared at Roy for a moment and then continued eating.

"Well sorry then," Roy was still smirking, "next time I'll tell you when I'm going to give you dessert."

Just then Edward smashed a piece of pizza into Roy's face without warning. Edward laughed and stood.

"Well how do you like those just desserts?"

"How does that even work?"

"Who cares? OH! Back to _Star__ Wars_!" Edward left the room to finish watching his movie, leaving Roy to clean up the mess.

"I will never understand his fascination for that movie," Roy sighed and began to get cleaned up before cleaning the rest of the kitchen. Oh yes, living with Edward Elric was a challenge, but very interesting when it came to dinner.


End file.
